creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wenn deine Welt zerbricht
"Wenn deine Welt zerbricht. Jene Welt, die du als Kind als 'sicher' erachtet hast, in Millionen Teile zerspringt. Dann zerfällt auch deine Kindheit. Genau, wie es bei meiner Kindheit war", sage ich zu meinem Therapeuten. Ich bin nun 20 Jahre alt und beginne erstmals über mein wohl größtes Thema zu sprechen. Er nickt, während er sich die Kernpunkte meiner Aussage in sein kleines Büchlein notiert. Sein wacher und aufmerksamer Blick liegt nun wieder auf mir. Seit einem Jahr bin ich nun in Therapie. Mein Therapeut ist ein Mann mittleren Alters, dessen graue Haare ordentlich gekämmt sind. Seine stets hellfarbigen Klamotten unterstreichen sein durchaus sympathisches Auftreten. Ich blicke zu Boden. Er hat nach einer Weile der Therapie eine psychische Störung diagnostiziert. Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung. Habe oft Träume von meiner Kindheit. Träume von dem, was mit mir geschehen ist. "Herr Ehlert. Wollen wir mit der EMDR beginnen?", fragt er mit sanfter Stimme. Ich nicke stumm. EMDR. Schon die fünfte Sitzung, in dem diese Methode angewandt wird. Mein Therapeut benutzt einen Kugelschreiber, den er, minutiös wechselnd, waagerecht und senkrecht bewegt. Währenddessen konzentriere ich mich auf mein Trauma. Auf einzelne Gedankenfetzen. Erinnerung von Empfindungen und dergleichen. Das Resultat besteht darin, dass ich mich auf nichts anderes mehr fixieren kann und ich das Trauma erneut durchlebe. Er beginnt seinen Kugelschreiber erst eine kurze Weile waagerecht zu bewegen und danach senkrecht. Immer hin und zurück. Gebannt folge ich den Bewegungen mit meinen Augen, während ich merke, wie mein Körper sich entspannt. Meine Gedanken sind fest auf den einzigen Gedanken gerichtet, den ich zu meinem traumatischen Thema im Kopf habe. Und zwar, dass es nach der Schule geschehen ist. Meine Gedanken daran werden intensiver. Sie beginnen mich einzunehmen. Ich sehe mich als Kind wieder... Vergangenheit Ich bin sieben Jahre alt. Sommer. Die Schule ist aus. Den Schulranzen auf dem Rücken tragend verlasse ich alleine die Schule. Ich wohne nicht weit entfernt. Vielleicht 15 Minuten Fußweg. Kann sogar schon alleine nach Hause gehen. Die Sonne wärmt mich und das schlägt sich wunderbar auf meine Stimmung aus. Ich überquere den Zebrastreifen und biege in eine Straße ein. Eine kurze Zeit später kriecht ein unbehagliches Gefühl durch meinen Körper. Als würde ich beobachtet werden. Gänsehaut ist die Folge. Ich schaue mich um. Hinter mir ist niemand. Die einzigen Menschen in meiner Nähe sind ein paar Leute an einer Haltestelle. Von dort blicken mich ein paar Leute an. Einfach weitergehen und nicht darauf achten. Auch wenn ich keine große Lust darauf habe zu Hause anzukommen. Werde dort eh nur geschlagen und weggesperrt. Sie nennen mich "Monster". In der Schule werde ich gemieden. Sie haben Angst vor mir. Aufgrund meines Aussehens. Keine Ahnung, was an mir so schrecklich ist. Und noch weniger weiß ich, was mir lieber ist. Zu Hause geschlagen und verachtet zu werden oder in der Schule gemieden zu werden. Vermutlich Letzteres. "Hallo mein Junge", höre ich eine Stimme neben mir sagen. Einer der Personen von der Haltestelle ist unbemerkt an mich herangetreten. Ein großer, dicker Mann mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren. Seine Augen sehen seltsam trist aus. Schaue ihn erschrocken an. Mag fremde Menschen nicht. "Bitte rede nicht mit mir", versuche ich ihn abzuwimmeln. Er lächelt breit, doch macht keine Anstalten, meiner Bitte nachzukommen. Es läuft mir kalt den Rücken runter. Habe Angst vor ihm. "Wie ist dein Name, junger Mann?", fragt er mit noch freundlicherer Stimme. Sie wirkt, wie er, sehr aufdringlich. Ich versuche mir einen Weg zu suchen, den ich für eine Flucht benutzen kann. "Raphael", gebe ich mit brüchiger Stimme zurück. Er legt seine große Hand auf meine Schulter. Zucke zusammen. Instinktiv ziehe ich meine Schulter weg. Immer, wenn ich berührt werde, werde ich geschlagen. Der Fremde kichert. "Hat man dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du interessante Augen hast, Raphael?", fragt er mich weiter. Schaue ihn groß an. Meine Augen... viele sagen, dass sie unnatürlich sind. Meine Klassenkameraden meiden mich wegen den Augen. "Willst du mich auch beleidigen, weil ich verschiedenfarbige Augen habe?", frage ich herausfordernd, doch mit zitterndem Körper. Nun lacht er kurz herzhaft auf und klopft mir erneut auf die Schulter. Zucke erneut zusammen. "Nicht doch, mein kleiner Freund. Im Gegenteil. Deine Augen sind schön. Mein Name ist Tom. Wollen wir Freunde sein?", fragt er. Freunde? Hatte nie so etwas wie Freunde. Er ist mir trotzdem unheimlich. Macht mir Angst. Will weg. Muss versuchen freundlich zu sein. Vielleicht lässt er mich dann in Ruhe. "Nein danke. Sehr nett, aber ich muss nach Hause", sage ich, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Hoffe, das wirkt. Gehe an ihm vorbei. Seine Hand packt mich nun fest an meiner Schulter. Panik breitet sich in mir aus. Was will er von mir? Warum lässt er mich nicht in Ruhe? "Ich bringe dich nach Hause, Raphael", sagt er mit leicht bedrohlicher Stimme. Meine Angst steigt ins Unermessliche. Will mich verteidigen. Doch sein Griff ist zu fest. Er beginnt mich hinter sich her zuziehen. In der Nähe steht ein Auto. Schreie laut. Schreie nach Hilfe. Keine Hilfe kommt. Nur starrende Leute. An der Haltestelle stehen Leute. Sie schauen nur. Warum helfen sie nicht!? Schreie doch! Versuche freizukommen. Rüttele stark. Vergeblich. Am Auto angekommen öffnet er die Tür und stößt mich unsanft ins Auto. Dort sitzt ein zweiter, sehr dicker Kerl. Sie sehen ähnlich aus. Werden Brüder sein. Was haben sie mit mir vor!? Tom steigt in das Auto. Als Beifahrer. Sie fahren los. "Wo wollt ihr hin!?", schreie ich panisch. Sie ignorieren mich. Unterhalten sich untereinander. Bin in meiner Angst gefangen. Achte nicht auf das, was sie sagen. "LASST MICH HIER RAUS!", brülle ich von Sinnen. Tränen schießen in meine Augen. Ein harter Schlag trifft mich im Gesicht. Mein Kopf knallt gegen das Fenster. Ohnmacht umfängt meinen Geist. Wache an einem unbekannten Ort auf. Liege weich. Auf einem Bett. Der Raum ist schwach beleuchtet. Außer dem Bett befindet sich nur einige ausgeschaltete Lichtquellen und eine Kamera in dem Raum. Wo bin ich hier? Warum bin ich hier!? Diese und viele weitere Fragen durchschießen binnen Sekunden meinen Geist. Will aufstehen. Vergeblich. Mein linker Arm ist ans Bett gefesselt. Mir ist kalt. Bemerke erst jetzt, dass ich fast nackt bin. Die Tür zum Raum geht auf. Die zwei dicken Männer betreten grinsend den Raum. "Na mein kleiner Raphael? Hast du es dir bereits gemütlich gemacht?", fragt Tom. Ich rüttele heftig an der Fessel. Will freikommen. Flüchten. Einfach nur weg. Warum passiert mir nur Schlimmes? "Warum habt ihr mich hierher gebracht?", frage ich verstört. Sie werfen sich einen Blick zu, den ich nicht einzuordnen vermag. "Mein Bruder Björn wird einen kleinen Film mit uns beiden drehen", erklärt Tom und nickt zu seinem breit grinsendem Bruder. Schau beide ängstlich an. Wo bin ich nur hineingeraten!? Ziehe weiterhin an meiner Fessel. Schreie lauthals nach Hilfe. Schallendes Gelächter der Brüder resultiert daraus. "Was soll das für ein Film werden?", frage ich zögerlich. Toms Blick wird düster. Er kommt auf mich zu. Setzt sich auf das Bett. Streicht über mein Bein. Er widert mich an. Meine Angst erreicht unmenschliche Dimensionen. Ziehe panisch mein Bein weg. Er grinst. Mustert meinen Körper. Was will er von mir!? Er mach seinen Oberkörper frei. Meine Augen weiten sich. Warum zieht er sich aus? Warum jetzt auch noch seine Hose? Schreie erneut nach Hilfe. Er packt mit der anderen Hand meinen Körper. Drückt mich tiefer ins Bett. Lässt mit der ersten Hand mein Bein los. Er holt Panzertape hervor. Unter vergeblichen Versuchen des Widerstands bekomme ich Panzertape auf dem Mund geklebt. Meine Schreie werden vollends gedämpft. Gefesselt und unfähig zu sprechen. Wie kann das sein? Was habe ich ihnen getan? Was habe ich je wem anderen getan!? Seine Hände ziehen auch den Rest Kleidung herunter, die ich an meinem Leib trage. Liege einfach nur da. Nackt. Hilflos. Wehrlos. Tränen in den Augen. Er dreht mich auf den Bauch. Versuche mit aller Kraft mich zu befreien. Doch alle Bemühungen führen zu keinem Erfolg. Liege auf dem Bauch. Drücke wimmernde Laute heraus, die der Belustigung der kranken Brüder dienen. "Jetzt wird es etwas weh tun, mein kleiner Freund. Doch du weißt doch, wie man so schön sagt: 'Ein Indianer kennt keinen Schmerz'", sagt er grinsend und streicht über meinen Rücken. Jede Berührung ist widerlich. Er bewegt sich. Legt sich auf mich. Er ist schwer. Fast zu schwer. Es presst mir fast alles an Luft aus der Kehle. Etwas Hartes regt sich an ihm. Meine Augen geweitet. Schreie mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Bitte nicht! Mit größten Schmerzen und nach mehreren Anläufen dringt er ein. In den Ort, der für ihn tabu sein sollte. Tränen rollen wie eine Flut aus meinen Augen. Er bewegt sich. Warum!? Warum tut er das!? Warum tut er das mir an!? Fast zu starker Schmerz! Warum hilft mir niemand? Warum gibt es niemanden, der so etwas verhindert? Er wird schneller. Der Schmerz brennt sich durch meinen ganzen Körper. Nicht nur dort. Meine Psyche wird gebrandmarkt. Er stöhnt. Haucht in meinen Nacken. Will weg. Ekel und Übelkeit steigen in mir hoch. Kann mich nicht übergeben, da ich geknebelt bin. Muss es aushalten. Hoffentlich ist es bald vorbei. "Du bist gut, kleiner Freund", brummt Tom. Bitte...irgendjemand...helft mir... Weiß nicht, wie lange er mich geschändet hat. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde. Vielleicht eine ganze. Hab jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Mein Körper ist taub geworden. Seit er endlich fertig ist und er sein Ergebnis über mich verteilt hat, liege ich halb angezogen in dem Auto, das mich entführt hatte. "Du wirst niemandem etwas erzählen, Raphael. Sonst kommen wir wieder. Sei froh, dass wir dich gehen lassen! Klar!?", droht Tom mit finsterer Miene. Nicke stumm. Beachte kaum noch etwas in meiner Umgebung. Meine Welt ist an diesem heutigen Tag zerbrochen. Niemand hat mich gerettet. All dieses Gerede von wegen Gerechtigkeit ist nichts weiter als Mist. Habe niemals jemandem etwas Böses getan. Und doch wurde ich bestraft. Werde aus dem Auto gestoßen. Es rast quietschend davon. Liege an der Stelle, an der ich entführt wurde. Liege weinend auf dem Boden. Mir ist kalt. Doch diese Kälte ist anders. Sie kommt nicht von dem Kontakt meiner nackten Haut mit dem Pflasterstein. Sie kommt aus meinem Inneren. "Warum....ich...?", stammle ich heiser. Das Schreien hat mich meiner Stimme beraubt. Muss nach Hause. Will einfach nur in mein Zuhause. Stehe auf. Bin schwach auf den Beinen. Kann mich nicht auf ihnen halten. Falle wieder zu Boden. "Raphael!?", ruft eine mir bekannte, weibliche Stimme. Bin zu schwach, um meinem Kopf zu bewegen. Werde bewegt. Endlich hat mich wer gefunden. Durch diesen Hauch der Entlastung hab ich die drohende Ohnmacht freien Lauf gelassen. Gegenwart "Kommen sie zu mir zurück. Lars", sagt eine Stimme. Reiße meine Augen auf. Sehe mich einem älteren Mann gegenüber. Wo bin ich hier!? Warum habe ich von meiner Vergangenheit geträumt!? Was ist das für ein Gefühl in meiner Psyche? Eine Mischung aus Hass und Trauer. Explosive Mischung. "Wer sind sie?", frage ich zornig. "Ahh, dann sind sie wohl Raphael", stellt er fest. Hebe eine Augenbraue hoch. Dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich hierhergekommen bin, kann nur bedeuten... "Tze. Mein zweites Ich war schon wieder draußen", sage ich lauter als erwartet. Der Kerl nickt. Er sieht aus wie ein Therapeut. Hat der etwas damit zu tun, dass ich von meiner Vergangenheit geträumt hab? Dass ich gerade so hasserfüllt bin!? "Ich habe mich gerade noch mit Lars über seine Vergangenheit unterhalten und-" "Es ist nicht seine Vergangenheit", unterbreche ich ihn bebend. Er zögert, bevor er etwas erwidert. "Wie meinen Sie das?" "Es ist nicht SEINE Vergangenheit...es ist MEINE!", schreie ich zornerfüllt. Springe auf. Muss etwas zerstören. Dieser Drang. Immer, wenn etwas meine Psyche aufwühlt. Hasse Lars so sehr. Warum muss er immer dazwischenfunken!? Gehe auf den Therapeuten zu. Die Tür hinter mir geht auf. Ein paar Leute stürmen den Raum. "Was ist hier los?", fragt eine Stimme hinter mir. Der Therapeut schaut mich verunsichert an. Drehe mich um. Grinse finster. Kann mich nicht mehr halten. Sprinte auf einen zu. Hole währenddessen aus. Meine Faust macht Bekanntschaft mit seinem Gesicht. Mehrmals... Mit jedem Schlag erinnere ich mich an das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, als ich Kind war. Der Kerl, dessen Gesicht unter meinen Schlägen leidet. Stelle mir vor, dass es Tom ist. Will ihn töten. Jeden von ihnen. Menschen sind Abschaum. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass dieser Kerl nicht mein Peiniger ist. Er ist einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Lache krankhaft auf. Der Zweite will mich wegzerren. Schlage meine Faust gegen seine Kehle. Er röchelt. Der Erste fällt zu Boden. Knie auf ihm. Schlage immer weiter auf ihn ein. "So hören Sie doch auf, Raphael! Sind Sie von Sinnen!?", schreit der Therapeut. Ignoriere ihn. Taste nach etwas an seiner Hose, was als Waffe dienen kann. Nichts. schaue mich um. Entdecke eine Schere. Mit einem Satz erhebe ich mich, schnelle zum Schrank und greife mir die Schere. "Bitte beruhigen sie sich, Raphael. Sie sind dissoziiert. Das dort ist weder Tom noch Björn.", versucht mich der Therapeut zu beschwichtigen. Er ist bereits aufgestanden. Ich schaue ihn an. Grinse noch breiter. "Ich weiß", gebe ich mit kalter Stimme zurück. Gehe langsam auf den Kerl zu, dessen Gesicht mittlerweile stark zu bluten begonnen hat. Schaue ihn grinsend an. Der Zweite erholt sich gerade noch immer von meinem Schlag gegen seine Kehle. Knie mich wieder auf den Ersten. Hole aus. Mein Hass erreicht einen ultimativen Höhepunkt. Die Schere vereint sich mit dem Hals des Ersten. Er röchelt. Steche weiter zu. Schreie wild auf dabei. Tränen schießen in meine Augen. Sie werden bezahlen. Jeder Mensch. Niemand hat mir je geholfen. Niemand hat mich gerettet! Es gab Menschen, die gesehen haben, dass ich entführt wurde. Warum hat niemand eingegriffen!? "WARUM!?", schreie ich aus voller Kehle. Der Erste bewegt sich nicht mehr. Habe gerade meinen ersten Mord an einem Menschen begangen. "Polizei? Bitte schicken Sie Hilfe. Hier geschehen gerade Morde! Bitte beeilen Sie sich!", höre ich den Therapeuten sprechen. Mir egal. Jetzt ist der zweite dran. Gehe mit ihm dieselbe Prozedur durch. Der Blutgeruch stachelt mich weiter an. Sie hätten mich das alles nicht erneut durchleben lassen dürfen. Bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der sich nicht wehren kann. Werde es sie alle büßen lassen. Springe vom zweiten hoch und renne aus dem Raum. Habe aus Zeitgründen den Therapeuten am Leben gelassen. Wenn die Bullen mich bekommen, habe ich nichts erreicht. Muss zu meiner Freundin Sarah. Sie ist die Einzige, die mich immer unterstützt hat. Auch wenn sie mit meiner Lusche von zweites Ich zusammen ist. Ihn wird sie nicht verraten... Epilog: Zukunft Klarer Nachthimmel. Der volle Mond spendet einen glänzenden, weißen Schein. Daneben leuchten die Sterne klar erkennbar. Liege auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses irgendwo in Deutschland. Gedanken meiner Vergangenheit schießen durch meinen Geist. "Weißt du, Sleepless", beginnt ein Mann, der an einem Stromkasten lehnt, "Ich wollte dich schon lange fragen, warum du die Menschen so sehr verachtest." Mein Blick ist weiter in den Weiten des Nachthimmels vertieft. Beruhigender Anblick. "Weil jeder von ihnen das Potential verbirgt, einem anderen das Leben auf ewig zur Hölle zu machen", erwidere ich nachdenklich. Durchlebe den Schmerz, der mir als Kind zugefügt wurde. Da war doch diese Therapiesitzung. Meine ersten Morde. Grinse breit. Habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wahre Freiheit gespürt. Etwas in mir ist an diesem Tag gestorben und zu etwas Neuem wiedergeboren. "Und was ist mit uns Mördern? Versauen wir den Leuten nicht auch das Leben?", gibt Einauge amüsiert zurück. Stoße ein lustloses Lachen hervor. "Wir nehmen die Leben nur. Leute, die ein Kind missbrauchen oder generell einen Menschen vergewaltigen. Von denen rede ich. Sie nehmen das Leben nicht. Sie tun etwas Schlimmeres. Sie beeinflussen das Leben ihres Opfers. Lassen es zu einer ewig andauernden Hölle mutieren. Das ist unverzeihlich. Du und ich. Gewähren ein Ende!", erkläre ich kalt und schmerzerfüllt. Seit ich mächtiger geworden bin, kann ich mich noch besser wehren. Und das werde ich. Menschen sind Abschaum. Bin die Krankheit. Die Krankheit, die die Menschheit überkommt. Grinse breit. "Man sollte einem Todesengel nicht an die Flügel gehen", sagt Einauge mit einem seltsamen Unterton, der mich zum grinsen bringt. "Ein Todesengel, der alle tötet, das sich ihm in den Weg stellt", erwidere ich erheitert. "Und mit Vorliebe Kinderschänder", fügt Einauge wissend hinzu. Wir lachen. Meine Welt ist vor langer Zeit zerbrochen und ist einer neuen, blutdurchtränkten Welt gewichen. Einer Welt, in welcher ich Eroberer und gleichzeitig der größte Feind bin. Könnte mir keine bessere Welt vorstellen... Autor: Lord Maverik Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang